Richard Perkins
FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins is a human and a major antagonist in Detroit: Become Human. Perkins is sent to deal with the deviant issue in Detroit. Biography Pre-game Richard Perkins was born July 13, 1995.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Public Enemy In Public Enemy, he seen in Stratford Tower's broadcast room staring at still image of Markus on the television. Officer Chris Miller introduces Hank and Connor to Perkins, who is in charge of the investigation. He acts very rude to Connor and Hank. He wonders why an android is at the crime scene and is surprised that androids are investigating androids. He questions Hank’s judgement in allowing Connor to investigate and inform them that the FBI will be taking over the case. He threateningly tells Hank to not mess with his crime scene, and he walks away. He does not seem to care if the androids' broadcast hijack was peaceful or not. He does not seem too fond of androids based on his attitude towards Connor and he acts rudely toward Hank Anderson when introduced. Last Chance, Connor The FBI has taken over the investigation. If Connor did not find the location of Jericho, Hank will be seen arguing with Captain Jeffrey Fowler about being taken off the case with Connor. Perkins will walk into the station talking on the phone with someone. He is there to collect the evidence from Detroit PD and transfer it to the FBI custody. The next scenes depend on Connors relationship with Hank. |-|Hank Helps Connor (Friendly)= If Connor has a friendly relationship with Hank, Connor will ask him if he can get access inside the evidence room. Hank will give him his ID card and Connor will ask Hank to cause a distraction. Hank will walk up to Perkins. Hank punches him in the face and slams him against the wall. Two police officers intervene and break up the fight. Perkins threatens to get Hank fired and Hank then push him again. After the fight is completely broken up, Hank leaves the station. Perkins is pissed off and believes that Hank broken his nose. |-|Hank refuses to help Connor (Hostile)= If Connor has a hostile relationship with Hank, he will quit his job and will refuse to help Connor. Connor will take the ID card off Hank's desk and walk over to the holding cell where a male suspect is sitting. Connor can release the man and the man will look surprised by Connor releasing him. Someone in the station will shout that the man is escaping. The man will run into Perkins and punch Perkins in the face when trying escape. Two police officers will tackle the man and one of the cops takes the man back to his cell. Perkins is angered that he got punched by the man and tells the other cop that he is going to take a short break. These two choices can help Connor sneak into the police evidence room. Perkins is seen inside the police briefing room resting and a police officer is seen treating his injuries. Later, Perkins enters the evidence room with the two officers, only to find Detective Gavin Reed unconscious on the floor or signs that someone has been tampering with the evidence. He will tell one of the police officers to sound the alarm. Crossroads Perkins leads an assault on Jericho, looking to capture Markus and orders the U.S. Army soldiers to kill any deviants in the process. Depending on if Jericho is blown up, Perkins will either have captured most of the androids or need to evacuate his soldiers. Battle for Detroit Markus Revolution If, as Markus, you decide to put up a barricade while peacefully demonstrating, Perkins will be seen wanting to negotiate with Markus. You can either decline or leave the barricade and talk with him. When you decide to talk with him, he will inform you that in a few minutes the troops will be ordered to attack the demonstrating androids. He will also tell you that you are the last remaining deviants. He gives you two choices. Either die with your people or surrender and save their lives. One of the dialogue options for you to choose is "Not Afraid" after choosing that, Markus will say he is not afraid to die. If your relationship status with North is at "lover", Perkins will say "That android... You seem to really... care about her. You don't want her to die, do you?" and then proceeds to offer Markus that both him and North could be free and live together happily, only when Markus surrenders. "Her life is in your hands, Markus. Just say the word and she'll be spared." If you accept the deal, military trucks will be sent to collect the androids. Simon, Josh, and North will not be happy with your choice. Markus will come over to Perkins in order to report that he's done everything they wanted, to which Perkins will respond "The problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you... You don't think I was gonna let you live after everything that happened? I have orders, you know?" and takes out his gun and shoots North in the head, while Markus gets shot by one of the soldiers in the area around his chest and falls to the ground. "Your cause is lost. Your android friends will soon be destroyed and now your girlfriend's been shot... Seems you seriously fucked up, Markus." Markus gets shot in the head and Perkins orders the soldiers to "Clean up this mess". If you decline the deal, either when you refuse it outright, or refuse it after the negotiation, Markus will inform his group that the humans are about to launch an attack and that they have to show them that they are not afraid to die. A grenade is then thrown into the android barricade, causing disruption and chaos. If the bomb is detonated then it’s likely Perkins is killed either from the explosion or radiation as he was in close proximity to the bomb and it spread miles wide so it’s highly likely he didn’t survive. More on these endings in Battle for Detroit. Appearance Perkins wears a grey trench coat and a black suit with a tie. He has a lanyard around his neck with his ID card. Personality Special agent Richard Perkins is one of the top-ranked FBI agents. He never quits a case, never shows any emotion and is known for his unwavering determination. Nicknamed "The Jackal" due to his icy temperament, lacking a sense of humor and his solitary nature, he is hated by most of his colleagues. Perkins is ruthless, cruel, dark and cold, always willing to achieve his goals and does not hesitate to betray you when he considers it fair. On the other hand, his superiors consider him a reliable and efficient agent, which leads him to be entrusted with the most delicate of cases which nobody other than him would want.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery When the deviant affair breaks out and the FBI sends one of its agents, there is no question: Perkins is the right man for the job."Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He seems to dislike androids and lieutenant Hank Anderson. Chapters *Public Enemy *Last Chance, Connor Determinant *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit Behind the scenes * Richard was portrayed by David Coburn, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. ** In dubbed versions Richard's voice was acted by: Andrey Gradov (Russian voice), Fernando De Luis (European Spanish). Quotes * "And you watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene." - Perkins to Hank in Public Enemy. * "Hey! That's gonna cost you your badge, you lunatic!" - Perkins threatening to get Hank fired after getting attacked by Hank in Last Chance, Connor. * "In a few minutes, the troops will be ordered to charge. None of you will survive... It will all be over. But you can avoid that, Markus... Surrender. Surrender and I give you my word your life will be spared. They'll be detained but, none of you will be destroyed." - Perkins to Markus in chapter Battle for Detroit. * "That android... You seem to really care about her... You don't want her to die, do you? You know, you could both be free. You could forget about all this, you could... start a new life some place else, just the two of you... Her life is in your hands, Markus. Just say the word and she'll be spared." ''- Perkins to Markus in chapter Battle for Detroit. * ''"The problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you... You don't think I was going to let you live after everything that's happened? I have orders, you know... Your cause is lost. Your android friends will soon be destroyed and now your girlfriend's been shot... Seems you seriously fucked up, Markus." - Perkins to Markus in chapter Battle for Detroit. Gallery Perkins Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Richard Perkins". Perkins at police station.jpg Perkins in the evidence room.jpg Perkins excutes Markus in Jericho.jpg Perkins in Jericho.jpg Perkinsnegotiating with Markus.jpg Perkins ready to Kill Markus.jpg Perkins shooting.jpg Notes * David Coburn returns in his second David Cage game. He previously played the character of Stan, a homeless man that saves Jodie in the chapter Homeless in Beyond: Two Souls. * On his ID card, his name reads "John Perkins". This could be either a mistake or an unmentioned other name. References de:Richard Perkins ru:Ричард Перкинс Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant